Soy tu Problema
Soy tu problema '('I'm just your problem 'en E.U.A) es una canción que aparece en el episodio "Lo que estaba perdido". Esta canción es escrita por Rebecca Sugar y cantada por Olivia Olson, respaldado por Finn en el Beatbox, la Dulce Princesa en el sintetizador y Jake en la Viola. La canción aparentemente (en todos los idiomas) parece ser sobre la frustracion de Marceline con la princesa; la mitad de las lineas levantan una interrogante sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esto implica sus deseos de reconciliación y su genuina frustración. Letra (Latinoamérica) ''Ladadadadaa, yo te voy a sepultar Ladadadada, mi sonido lo hará Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo haré Yo voy a... '''Dulce Princesa: ¡Marcelina, eso es muy desagradable! Marceline: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso no te gusta!? ¿¡O es que yo no te agrado!? Siento no tratarte como diosa, Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga. Pienso que no eres tan perfecta, Como todos tus súbditos. Lo siento no soy de azúcar, Y no soy dulce para tí. Por eso siempre me evitas, Debo ser muy inconveniente para tí. Soy tu problema. Sé lo que piensas, Que no soy una persona feliz. Soy tu problema, bien Nooo debería justificarme, lo sé. Nooo, jamas lo haré. Siento ser una carga (Finn: ¡Funciona! ¡Mira la puerta!) Yo sé que es así. Pero yooo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie, noo ¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? El sepultarte y beber tu sangre Letra en España Laradadadá... '' ''Te voy a enterrar Laradadadá... Con mi balada infernal Si te cojo, te muerdo y chupo, me quedo el... ¡rojo de tu piel! Te voy a... Chicle: 'Marceline, ¡es muy desagradable! '''Marceline: '''Oh, ¿no te mola? ¿O no te molo yo? ''Perdona que no adore a la realeza ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí? A ti se te a subido a la cabeza, pero yo... ¡Paso totalmente de ti! Perdón por no estar hecha de azúcar, y no ser igual de dulce que tú... ¿Es por eso que no me soportas? ¿Es por eso que me has puesto una cruz? ¡Yeah! Soy tu problema, yo... Soy tu problema, es como si no fuese persona y sólo, soy tu problema... No debería darte una explicación '' y sin embargo te abro mi corazón ''¡Perdón por existir! 'Finn: '¡Funciona! ¡Mira la puerta! No sé por qué me tienes manía a mí, pero yo no debería ser quien se acerca a ti... ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero...? Verte criando malvas y chupar la sangre de... ¡Agh! Letra en inglés La da da da da, '' ''I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face. I'm gonna... '''Princesa: Marceline, that's too distasteful! Marceline:'' Oh, you don't like that. Or you just don't like me!?'' Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, And I'm not sweet enough for you, Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you Well, I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. Sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist. But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? 'To... bury you in the ground...and drink the blood from your...UGH!'' Curiosidades *La Dulce Princesa le dice a Marceline "Marcelina" en la canción. *Esta es la cuarta canción mas larga de la serie con 1:56 de duración. *La puerta se abre diciendo la verdad en una canción, y es por eso que Marceline al final no logra abrirla, ya que, cuando se traba, dice algo que en realidad no piensa. *Esta canción provocó una gran controversia, pues es fácil interpretar la relación entre Marceline y la Dulce Princesa como rivalidad o como lesbianismo. Frederator Studios se mantiene ambiguo respecto a esto (Adam Muto nunca ha negado -ni afirmado- ninguna de las dos en su Formspring) por lo que comúnmente se considera que ambas opciones son correctas dependiendo del punto de vista. *En uno de los versos Marceline dice "es como si yo no fuese persona", y no lo es, es una vampiresa, no una persona. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar Categoría:Canciones De La 3ra Temporada Categoría:Música